<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nous by praxidikai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707102">Nous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/praxidikai/pseuds/praxidikai'>praxidikai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pride Prompts [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, female!Crowley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:28:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/praxidikai/pseuds/praxidikai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>June 27th. Flowers</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pride Prompts [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She bit her lower lip, rubbed her fingers against the velvet box inside her pocket trying not to think about how much anxiety was involved in such a gesture. Even in a corporation she appreciated, Crowley couldn’t help but watch the door and shift on her seat whenever she heard the bell announce another customer entering the cafe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She even questioned the ring she had picked, her eyes getting wide behind the dark lenses as she thought it might not be enough. Should she have brought flowers too?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then the bell rang, and Aziraphale finally entered. Her breath caught at the sight of him approaching, he had a smile on his lips and she couldn’t help but smile back. The words she had practiced so many times before at the brink of leaving her lips before it was time. She could just get up and ask him, it would be easier, it would be fast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, Crowley summoned the waiter right before Aziraphale took his seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look good,” the angel said and she might have blushed. She probably did, because the angel raised an eyebrow. “Is everything alright, darling?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Corporation,” she shot, “Has been a while since I used this one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The principality gave his companion a vague nod. “Okay… Well, is there something particular you’d like to discuss? You sounded agitated on the phone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pressed her lips together, cursed herself, and lowered her gaze to the beautiful fabric covering the table. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Je veux que tu m’épouses</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The angel frowned. “I’m sorry, dear, what was that? Do remember that my french isn’t the best.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley faced him, cheeks flushed red. “I said I want you to marry me, angel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was silence and, for a second, she hoped the ground would open and swallow her, the demons of Hell would grab her and end her for betraying them. It’d be easier than watching Aziraphale’s frozen expression, his endless silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marry me,” she muttered as if it’d break the spell. “Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She</span>
  </em>
  <span> froze. She watched as Aziraphale came back to himself, frozen herself. Was there a chance her ears were deceiving her? Did he just…?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” the angel repeated as if reading her thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you…? Don’t you have to think about it? Won’t you say it’s insane and that we shouldn’t do it? I mean--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is insane,” he said, surprisingly calm, “but yes. I have as much idea of what I’m doing as you, but yes. A million times yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” she echoed, “You said ‘yes’. You’ll be my husband”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled, nodded. “I’ll be your husband.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I--” she stopped herself, blinked. The next thing Aziraphale knew their lips were pressed together, Crowley had leaned over the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A person or two glanced at them, but the demon couldn’t care less, she might as well be walking on clouds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It went well, he said ‘yes’. He said ‘yes’. Everything was fine.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>